


Storm In the Bright Sky

by prenope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin!Harry, Smart!Harry, grey!Harry, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prenope/pseuds/prenope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beaten and abused Harry has come to the conclusion that brute force and brains in equal combination will get you anything you want. watch as he takes the wizarding world by storm  (no Pun Intended) and takes back Britain form the clutches of the evil Lord Voldemort, and maybe a danger even greater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm In the Bright Sky

          One stormy in 1991, a tragedy happened. A terrible man named Thomas Marvolo Riddle had committed high murder against the young chosen one Harry Potter’s parents. James and Lily Potter had been powerful, but not powerful enough to stand against the sheer dark magic possessed by Lord Voldemort. However, the crimes committed by one Albus Dumbledore were even worse. He had delivered the one deemed Boy-Who-Lived straight to the ‘loving’ arms of his abusive aunt and uncle and their tyrant of a son.

     Petunia Dursley ran to get the door, wondering what sort of freak had no common courtesy and was ringing at this hour. ‘1’ o Clock! Freaks’ She thought to herself as she rushed to the door. As she opened it, she found a baby. it’s bright green eyes sparkled at her, basically daring her to bring this freak, this abomination, into her home. She knew those eyes. Lily. She decided the freak would take the role a freak should take, and be her baby boy Dudley’s punching bag. It was what a freak like him deserved. At least that's what she told herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know this is short, I'll try to make it longer in coming chapters. after all, no author's in it for the kudos, r-right..


End file.
